


Moebius Twist

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Obi-Wan should be dead on the Death Star. Instead he finds himself in another time, meeting a younger Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186
Collections: Past Imperfect Future Unknown 2019





	Moebius Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



He isn't dead. He ought to be dead, struck down in battle by the man he'd loved and trusted more than any other. As far as Obi-Wan can tell, instead of scorched through from Vader's lightsaber or bleeding out on the Death Star deckplates, he's whole, hale, hearty, and highly befuddled. He is also no longer on the Death Star.

This planet is familiar. The weather is temperate and a touch warm. Enormous ruminants graze undisturbed in a meadow nearby. At the edge of hearing, there's a hush of swift-running water. The air is sweet, rich with the odors of the growing grasses and the gentle exhalations of the giants chewing their way across a lush sea of greens and browns dotted with purple meadowflowers. It's quite lovely. Perhaps he is dead after all. As afterlives go, this one appears tranquil and restful, though lacking in the rumored heavenly reunion with his loved ones.

The thought brings the same sharp stabs as always: the memory of the sensation in the Force as friends died brutally, and the sight of small bodies sprawled on the Temple's floors. These twin pains never abandon him for long. If this is death, this meadow should be full of dear friends and laughing children, or it is no paradise. He appears to be alone aside from the grazing animals and the flittering insects feasting upon their sweat or sipping nectar from the purple blossoms.

He isn't dead. Something else has happened.

His brown traveling robe is missing, as is his lightsaber. Short term memory flashes the feeling of both slipping from him, falling away as he vanished into the Force, and came here.

He hopes Luke and the others managed to escape. He cannot help them now. The Force will guide and protect them.

Without any better plan, Obi-Wan heads towards the distant sounds of water. If he's alive, he must have food, water, and shelter to continue living. Thick meadow turf cushions each step he takes, speaking to him of long years of undisturbed growth and decay. His adopted childhood homeworld had no wild areas such as this, nor did Tatooine. He wonders what a farmer's plough and strong back could make of this land. Another glance to the animals, peaceful in their meal, suggests the land has already been made in an image to its own liking.

Obi-Wan stops. "I've been here before," he says out loud. Is this some memory made powerful in the Force?

Water rushes with a louder roar as he nears the river. The ground is marshier here, not unpleasantly so. Coarse grasses have given way to reeds and fronds, and wide-leafed plants in the ponds eddying off the main torrent. Groves of thirsty trees dot the riverbanks. On the opposite side of the river and away, he sees more trees off in a thick forest. This is unimportant. Directly across the river is Anakin. He can't be more than eighteen or nineteen. He's staring at Obi-Wan in bold curiosity.

"Who are you? No one else is supposed to be here."

Obi-Wan knows where he is now. This isn't paradise. This is his personal hell.

* * *

He's not running away. Not even in his most fevered dreams has Anakin considered striking off on his own away from the Jedi Order. He's met runaways in his travels with Obi-Wan, frightened and destitute, sometimes more scared by what waited back at home. Anakin doesn't want to live in the margins, away from his home and his friends. He isn't going to take that leap, not now, not ever.

Sometimes he just needs a break. Obi-Wan has been a constant presence in his life since he was nine, taking him on as a Padawan with his own braid hardly dropped to the ground. Anakin has been Obi-Wan's learning experience as much as Obi-Wan has been his teacher, and there are days the air is so thick between them Anakin can't breathe. He needs room to step back and away, decide inside his own mind who he is apart from his master.

The sweet air of this planet intoxicates him. They've journeyed all over together, at times on missions for the Council, at other times chasing their own interests. One of the latter led them to this peaceful world right as another argument sparked between them. Anakin is taking a break before he say or does something that won't be easily mended.

There are no higher life forms on the entire planet besides the large herbivores he sees at a distance. A cataclysm occurred on this world, a million year drought that nearly destroyed all animal life. The ruminants are the descendants of one of a handful of species to survive, and the terrestrial ecosystem of insects and small animals buzzing and chirping in the long grasses and distant trees all revolve around their life cycle. Obi-Wan says this is very interesting, both as a study in the tenacity of life and also as a demonstration of how the Force will stand by the deaths of untold numbers to allow a new balance to flourish. He's out there investigating piles of ruminant dung.

Anakin would rather rest beside the pleasantly rushing waters of the nearby river. Water, untamed and flowing freely, perversely reminds him of home. As they often do, his thoughts darken when he considers Tatooine. Water didn't flow like this back home. You paid for every drop. A river like this would be worth a city.

"I'm as rich as a king," Anakin says to himself, already considering a swim at the shallow edge.

Then he sees the man, and he frowns. This planet is protected. The Jedi have permission to come here for study. Scientists come from time to time under the auspices of the Republic's research interests. No one else should even approach this system.

"Who are you? No one else is supposed to be here."

To Anakin's impatient gaze, the man is old. His second sight, still learning to perceive, suggests he isn't elderly but middle aged. The wrinkles on his face speak of hard times and harsh climates, but there's strength in his body. He doesn't look like a scientist.

"Hello there," says the man. His voice is familiar, and while the words are the same jolly greeting Obi-Wan uses, he can hear a layer of sorrow under them. Curious.

"I mean it," Anakin says, stepping closer. He's at the bank of the river now. The man is on the opposite bank. "This planet is off-limits to anyone without special permission to be here. It's a nature preserve."

"Ah, yes," the man replies, almost in surprise. "The Kalveda Planetary Preserve is famous. Researchers from all over the galaxy visit to observe the evolutionary dynamics at play."

He is a scientist, then. Obi-Wan had said they had this whole planet to themselves, but obviously Obi-Wan was wrong. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. My friend and I are here to study the fauna."

"Call me Ben."

* * *

Obi-Wan remembers this trip. Anakin ran off, ostensibly chasing an interesting animal and truly chasing his own inner turmoils. Adolescence is difficult for every species, and humans wage war on themselves with their own hormones, and their conflicting desires, and their pursuit of their own identities. Anakin had so much trouble finding himself as a boy. Obi-Wan spends every day wishing he'd found someone else to be other than Vader.

"Nice to meet you, Ben," says the youth who will cut him down one day.

This is a Force memory, giving him an opportunity to make peace with the biggest mistake of his past. Perhaps by talking to this younger image of Anakin, Obi-Wan's heart will find ease in the things he did, and failed to do. "What brings you so far from your friend?"

Anakin gives him the impertinent grin Obi-Wan knew so well. "It's a beautiful day and my friend is poking at dung. I'm going for a swim."

He remembers the dung. For reasons he can't recall, he had a private theory the ruminants also fed on some of their fellow animals as well as on grass, and he believed this proved some portion of the species would branch out to become omnivores or carnivores. Anakin wandering off for a swim sounds reasonable, which is why his mind must have provided this reason.

Obi-Wan doesn't know what his mind is providing as Anakin makes good on his plan and disrobes on the opposite shore. Within a wink, he's nude and tiptoeing into the water, still nervous even after all this time away from the desert.

He's.... There's no other word to use save 'beautiful' and that word writhes inside Obi-Wan's brain. Warm sunlight drips on Anakin's skin, bringing out gold and bronze hues on each toned muscle. They bathed together back in the day of course, the same as any other Jedi would. Bodies aren't shameful, and nudity doesn't create sexuality. Obi-Wan must have seen him countless times as they sloughed off muck from another adventure. If he ever considered anything other than Anakin's ruddy health at the time, he buried that deep inside a lifetime of teachings against such things. Even Qui-Gon, iconoclast that he was, would have been appalled at discovering Obi-Wan was attracted to his own Padawan. 

But Anakin is quite beautiful.

The water is shallow near the banks. Anakin stays close, splashing it higher on his body. Light glistens with the droplets sprinkling his skin and clinging like tiny clear jeweled beads in his hair.

Anakin looks at him. "Are you coming in or not?"

* * *

He's lonely. This planet is deserted except for Obi-Wan, and now this stranger. Anakin misses his friends, misses his mom, misses things and people he doesn't have words for, a longing that eats at him daily. Ben is older but he's good-looking for an old guy. Inside his belly, Anakin finds himself excited at the thought of being here in the middle of nowhere with someone he doesn't know and won't see again. Forbidden ideas percolate in his head, fantasies of vulgar, dirty couplings made all the more intoxicating by the anonymity. His body's response is hidden by the deeper water he walks into, the cool waters doing nothing for the warmth gathering between his legs.

Ben watches him, pondering the challenge Anakin has thrown down. Maybe he can't swim, or doesn't want to take a risk with a young man, or even doesn't find Anakin good-looking. Maybe he mistakes the offer for a simple swim, and that's fine, Anakin will let it go. He'll swim, and he'll dress, and he'll return to Obi-Wan's side, and live the meek, wise life that is his destiny like everyone tells him.

The silt under his feet feels good. The hot sun meets the cold water with conflicting sensations across his body, meshing with the conflicting signals his body has been giving him for the last few years. He wants, and he doesn't know what he wants.

The stranger is still staring.

The river is swift but not deep. Anakin learned to swim late. He crosses the water with nervous care, his strokes not as easy as others' might be. He worries until he feels the silt under his feet again. He walks ashore to where Ben stands. If he turns out to be an enemy, this will be embarrassing. Anakin's clothes are on the far bank, as is his lightsaber. He can call both to his hands at need.

He has other needs in mind.

"Hello, Ben," he says, hearing the light quaver in his own voice.

"Hello, Anakin." This close, Anakin can make out each wrinkle beside his blue eyes, which take him in with a low, longing gaze Anakin likes very much.

"It's a hot day. You should join me for a swim." His hand touches the neck of Ben's tunic, pausing, waiting for permission or for rejection. He isn't sure how one goes about flirting, much less propositioning someone. Anakin fixes his eyes in a bright, hopeful stare and hopes for the best.

* * *

Obi-Wan can think of too many reasons for this vision. He is dying on the floor, insensate after Vader's last blow. The Force wishes to warn him about seduction by the Dark Side by sending him a vision of Anakin literally seducing him. He is home in his small bed back on Tatooine in the midst of a long, strange dream in which Alderaan is destroyed and Anakin is a youth, and he will wake tomorrow with his blankets spoiled. He has dreamed of Anakin many times over the years.

He places his own hand over Anakin's, not pulling him away, not pulling him closer. "This isn't the path we're meant to take." His free hand strokes Anakin's braid.

"We should take the paths we choose," Anakin says and his lips press against Obi-Wan's beard. His breath quickens with a shivery excitement Obi-Wan saw many times over the years, but never in these circumstances. Anakin's pulse races, and he throws himself into battle, or off a skycar, and only considers what to do next when he's in midair. It's an impulsiveness Obi-Wan has always envied.

If this be a dream or a vision, it does not matter. His blankets will wash. His mind will ease, or it will expire. He can indulge himself and be impulsive here.

He turns his face to capture Anakin's lips in a brief, delightful kiss. His dreams aren't often this vivid, or filled with the memory of Anakin's breath after a meal, of the awkward fumble from a boy who has never learned how to kiss. Obi-Wan is hardly more experienced. His even more distant memories stem from stolen kisses during his own days as a Padawan, sharing a few teasing liberties with his friends, all of them curious about what their elders forbade them. Bodies aren't shameful, and he recalls the fascinating touch of bare skin under his hands.

Anakin is as bare as the day of his birth. Obi-Wan's hands move to take his shoulders, kissing him harder as Anakin's fingers work at his tunic. Desperation takes over, something within him snapping with this decision.

The riverbank is rocky, and the grasses beyond it are marsh. Hard stone is at his back as they move to the ground.

* * *

Anakin thought he sensed strength in Ben even with his garments. Under them, he finds toned muscle and fascinating scars. He kisses each scar even as Ben pulls him over and over to his mouth, tugging their bodies together. Anakin's hard as the stones around them, any control he might have had long gone with the excitement of this unexpected tryst. Each time his cock shifts against Ben's body, electric shivers overtake him.

He's giddy, and nervous. He wants to tell Ben he's never done this before, but he also wants to exude an air of confidence like an experienced lover. Impulses fight within him, wanting to take Ben's plump cock into his mouth, but wanting it inside himself, but wanting to bury his own cock deep inside Ben, but wanting to jerk and shoot over his hard stomach.

"How do you want this?" he asks, flailing for some way forward that doesn't end with him coming the first time Ben's hand strokes him.

Blue eyes meet his, and with a wry smile, Ben says, "Every possible way."

The thought of swallowing his cock scorches its way across Anakin's brain. He kisses the stranger again and dips his head down. Not even a Jedi human is flexible enough to do this to himself, but Anakin has considered the idea enough times to know the approximate idea as his lips part around the head of Ben's cock. There's already salt gathering at the tip, and Ben lets out a deep moan when Anakin licks at his retracted foreskin.

* * *

Anakin's mouth is brilliant heat and soft suction, and Obi-Wan's entire body is on fire. As dreams go, this one is quite nice. Even here he can't let himself be entirely selfish. He helps Anakin shift his hips until his hard penis is where Obi-Wan can reach. His experiments with his friends never went this far, not to touch so intimately, certainly not to guide another's genitals into his own mouth.

Anakin makes a cry deep inside his throat, and Obi-Wan feels the reverberation all the way along his shaft. His brain sparkles with sensation, amazed. None of his dreams have been like this. He tries humming now, offering the vibrations of his lips and tongue and throat. Anakin thrusts awkwardly into him.

This feels good, too good, too soon. Obi-Wan pushes Anakin away from him.

* * *

Anakin falls back, on the edge of coming and confused. "What?"

"Too much," Ben says, and bring him in for another kiss. The light taste of his own salt is on Ben's tongue, and Ben's hand is suddenly on him with quick, deft strokes.

Anakin cries out in his orgasm, spilling himself all over Ben's hand, the wet only lubricating his squeezing pulls into more pleasure.

As Anakin watches, Ben pulls up his hand and licks a quick swipe of Anakin's semen. It's the most erotic thing Anakin has ever seen, and he captures Ben's mouth in another kiss to taste himself there.

He can feel Ben's arm moving. "What are you doing?" He looks, and sees him coating his own still-hard cock. His brain is still mushy from coming, but he wants, oh he wants. "Are you going to...?" He doesn't have the good words, the sex words. Clinical descriptions come to him, all burning through his mind with the image of Ben shoving his cock into Anakin.

"I would very much like to," Ben says, out of breath, his eyes darkened with lust. But he's holding himself back.

Anakin says, "Please."

* * *

Even in his dream he can't let himself do this. It's too much, too far, and then Anakin says, "Please," and Obi-Wan's last thread of restraint breaks. He rolls Anakin roughly onto his stomach, only Obi-Wan's clothes as a blanket between him and the rocks. Obi-Wan isn't a fool. He knows how human men mate this way. He's aware of the slick oils and relaxing draughts some use. He doesn't have either. One rough finger breaches Anakin's ass, and only that before he presses the head of his penis against the same place.

Anakin lets out a whimper as Obi-Wan pushes his way into him. Tight heat squeezes him, lubricated only with Anakin's spit and his semen. Short, shallow thrusts are all he can bear before fire rushes through his spine and pours out every cell of his body. A terrible showing by any measure, but Anakin doesn't seem to care, his face slack with pleasure even as Obi-Wan withdraws.

He falls beside Anakin, uncomfortable and deeply content. He reaches for his hand, and pulls one knuckle to his lips.

"Thank you," he says. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"For everything. I'm sorry I wasn't the person you needed me to be. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me to be at your side." The words spill out in spurts not unlike what just occurred.

Anakin stares at him. "I'm not sure this is the kind of thing you say to someone you just had sex with, but you're weird, Ben."

"Mad, or at least that's what the locals tend to call me."

"I like mad," Anakin says with a grin. "I could use a little madness in my life now and then."

Obi-Wan thinks Anakin had too much madness, but he doesn't say so now. "There's no much I wanted to say to you."

"Getting weird again." Anakin sits up. His lips are flushed, and he's got scratches from their awkward coupling. He's thoroughly debauched, and even more beautiful than before. It occurs to Obi-Wan that he'd been more than a little in love with the boy, even at this age. Anakin stands. "Care for a swim? I should clean off." He holds out a hand.

Obi-Wan watches him, waiting for the dream to fade. It doesn't, and his muscles are sore. He's not as young as he used to be. Somewhere in this vision, a younger version of himself is wondering where Anakin got to this time.

"A swim would be nice." He takes the hand.

* * *

The water feels good on his new bruises. Ben is still watching him with that odd expression, even as they cleanse themselves in the water. Anakin isn't sure how this goes after. Does he thank him for the good time? He can't invite him back to the rough campsite. Obi-Wan can't ever know about this, or Anakin will get the biggest talking-to of his life.

Of course Obi-Wan might not notice he's gone for hours.

Even as he washes, Anakin feels desire stirring inside himself again. Ben's much older than he is, but he's magnetic. There's an attraction between them Anakin can't push away even now after they've had sex. He wants more.

"You know," he says with what he hopes passes for subtlety. "The bank on the opposite shore was nicer. I think the grass would be softer over there." He shrugs at Ben. "Care to find out?"

Ben looks briefly back at the shore where his clothes still lay over the rocks. Then he looks at Anakin. "Let's."


End file.
